


Embrassez-moi

by Ceehuang



Category: la nouvelle vague
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceehuang/pseuds/Ceehuang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Embrassez-moi

他接过让吕克从桌子下面递过来的纸条。手册编辑部的同事们还在开会，他只能把那张纸攥在手里，借着出去吸烟的机会，打开那张因为攥的太用力已经变得皱皱巴巴的纸条。上面写着：“请原谅我，如果可以的话今晚一起吃饭，我们或许可以谈谈。”  
一如既往的傲慢。他生气的熄灭了烟，把纸条扔进了垃圾桶里。回到桌子前的时候，恰好碰上了坐在对面那个罪魁祸首的目光，并假装若无其事似的移开了眼睛。

那天晚上他们一大群人从拉丁区的影院出来的时候已经十点多了。激烈的讨论着电影，谁都不肯让步，但却一致同意去临街的酒馆里继续坐一会。大家都看出来了那天晚上的弗朗索瓦心不在焉，他们把这归结于这位年轻的朋友喝了太多的杜松子酒，酒精钝化了思维，才让他这么快的在这场争辩中输了下来。大家都知道弗朗索瓦的酒量其实并不太好，因此也并不在意。  
是酒精作祟，无可否认，但更要命的是坐在他旁边的，即使夜晚里也戴着墨镜的让吕克。让吕克的手臂整晚都搭在他坐的沙发椅背上，每次弹掉烟灰或是前倾到桌子上拿酒的时候，手臂就会更近的环绕住他，然后再离开。他一整晚都被这若即若离的动作搞得心烦意乱，没仔细留意对面里维特到底说了什么，倒是为了掩饰这心猿意马一杯接着一杯的喝了很多。  
他趁着自己还有意识走回家的时候迅速和朋友们到了晚安，走出酒馆。夏日夜晚的风很凉，但是并没有让他的头脑更清醒，反而胃里一阵翻涌，勉强走到墙边就吐了出来。  
“给。” 一位好心人走了过来并递上了手帕。他站起来的时候才意识到这位好心人不是别人，而是从酒馆里跟出来的让吕克。用过的手帕拿在他的手里一时不知道该如何是好，仅存的一点理智让他觉得最好洗干净再还给对方。“我送你回去。” 对方好像故意忽略掉他的尴尬，先开了口。  
两个人沉默的并肩而行。深夜的巴黎街头，一个醉鬼和一个戴着墨镜的男人，怎么看都很行迹可疑。这个突然出现的想法让他有些想笑。他在一个巷口停了下来，倒不是因为在意别人的目光，况且这个时间街上已经没什么人了。只是他醉得厉害，感觉整条街都都在他的脚下旋转滑动。他靠在墙边，到上衣口袋里掏烟，递了一支给站在另一边的让吕克。他满怀歉疚和他的朋友说自己要休息一会。对方点了点头，表现出一种罕见的耐心。接着他又伸手去口袋里摸索火柴。让吕克已经先行划着了一根，用手护住火苗探过身来给他点烟。两个人的距离近到他借着火柴的光就能看清他朋友藏在墨镜背后的那双漂亮眼睛，和从那双眼睛里一闪而过的，似乎是他因为头晕而误读的情绪。因为让吕克很快又退了回去靠在墙边点燃了自己的那支烟。  
在一阵烟雾缭绕中，尽管头痛欲裂，他还是用力思考起了现在两个人站在这里的意义。他的目光随着烟雾飘散至高处。头顶高楼之间流动的是夏日的夜晚，或许还有星星，他已经记不清楚了，但那个时候，他唯一的心愿是这个被共享的时刻永不结束。  
他收回目光的时候正好撞上对面的凝视。“embrassez-moi” 他的声音很轻很轻，轻到好像自己都不知道为什么要这么说一样。让吕克并没有惊讶，更像是已经等待了很久。扔掉烟，冰凉的双手覆盖在他的脸颊上。他们长久的接吻。他忽然想起了让吕克为埃里克拍的那部短片，那里的让吕克也是这样，亲吻着一个女孩，问她“我的手凉吗？” 他知道那不是真的让吕克，他迷迷糊糊的想着，他所认识的让吕克一直都是那个傲慢的、不肯先开口的混蛋。  
但是他爱他。他想用你称呼对方，想让他的指尖更长久的停留在自己的皮肤上，想要更多的亲吻，想给他口交，想和他上床。他确实也这么做了。只不过不是在那个小巷里。他们当中更清醒的那一个迅速把他拉回了家里。

第二天早上他醒过来的时候让吕克已经从浴室里冲了澡穿戴整齐的走出来了。如果不是他乱扔在地板上的衣服作为铁证，他会怀疑昨晚在那张对于两个人来说太小的床上胡乱做的事情都是自己的一场春梦。他的猫看见他从房间里走出来，立刻跳上餐桌要吃的。他给自己和猫各倒了一杯牛奶。  
“你养了猫。”他听见让吕克说。但他期待的并不是这句，或许是“早上好”，或许是“我爱你”，就算是“我煮好了咖啡”，任何一句都好过一句完全不相干的“你养了猫”。“我在路边捡回来，它当时只有这么大。”他胡乱比划了一下，“熬不过冬天的。” 他不想说起自己看见这只被遗弃在路边的猫的时候产生的奇怪的甚至有些过分的同理心，就岔开了话题：“你养过宠物吗？”  
“没有，”对方已经走到了门口并戴上了墨镜，“小时候家里人不同意，现在……”犹豫了一下，但还是继续说了下去，“现在我不愿意承担这样一个生命赋予我的责任，我会做的不够好。”  
他忽然沉默了下去，那是一种在他童年甚至以后的人生里都无数次体验过的被伤害、被遗弃和被背叛的感觉。  
“好好休息，我一会去编辑部告诉他们你今天不去了。”  
让吕克走了，屋子里一片寂静。猫还在匀速的舔舐着碗里的牛奶，它什么都不知道。

他一连几天都躲着让吕克。  
“我们或许可以谈谈。” 不，我们没什么好谈的。他不断这样告诉自己。但还是推掉了同事们晚上一起去看电影的邀约。晚上他趁着自己还没改变主意之前飞快的冲出了编辑部，三步并作两步的跑下楼梯。就在快要逃出大门的时候，一只冰凉的手紧紧地抓住了他的手臂，很长时间都没有松开。

他坐在餐桌的一边垂着头快速的吃着自己盘子里的牛排。他知道让吕克并不太在意吃，但是坐在对面的人几乎没碰盘子里的东西，只是一支接着一支的香烟吸着。在叉起来最后一块牛肉的时候，他终于抬起头，看着对方，我们谈什么。  
让吕克的手指夹着一支刚点起来的烟，他的指尖似乎在无意识的摆弄着面前的咖啡杯，显得紧张又局促。他从未见这个样子的让吕克。他盯着对方指间那缕缓慢上升的烟，这尴尬的沉默几乎让他丧失所有的勇气，但他没有退路了。他在心里暗暗想着数到三，自己就离开。  
一  
二  
……  
“Je t’aim.” 对方好像是不太相信这句话的魔力一样又强调了一遍，“beaucoup.”


End file.
